


Childish Prank

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cute?, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Maybe - Freeform, holding hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes and Villain turn into kid, how the people around them react.</p><p>Very short Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, bad english.

When Fury goes to the Avengers tower, he expects a slow afternoon, with papers and snappy comments. So he almost shouts bad words when he sees that the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes are now young little brat, running around and giggling. 

\- What the fu-freak is going on!!??

\- Fury, want to play Jenga with us? Ask Tony in an uplifting game.

\- NO, I want to know what happened!

\- We don’t know! We’re just kid again. Said Natasha.

\- We’re hungry! Shout Steve!

\- Steve, you can cook, no? Said Bruce, putting a bloc in the Jenga game.

\- …I’m too short to get the ingredients. The blond answers.

\- Well I’m going to get it! Said Clint.

\- It’s going to be a disaster! Said Natasha giggling. 

All the kids follow the archer in the kitchen and Fury massages his temples.

\- Coulson! Come to the tower, I’m not dealing with this shit! Where’s Thor?

\- He went take care of Loki who turned to a child. Answers Bruce.

\- Yes sir, I’m coming. Said Coulson.

Nick sighed and goes to the kitchen; he just heard a clang and everyone laughed.  
God, they were worst than toddlers. There were cookies on the ground and they were eating it. 

\- Aren’t you supposed to be adults? Ask the director.

\- But it’s boring! Who want to play tag? Ask Tony.

\- Hide and seek! Shout Bruce.

\- Ah nobody can compete with me to that game. Said Romanov.

\- Oh sorry, but I made the tower, I know all the hide possible! Answers Tony.

\- Fury, are you going to count? Ask Clint.

\- Yes count! Answers all the other giggling.

\- Hell no!

\- Come on! After that it’s Coulson that will come to take car of us. Said Steve.

\- OKAY, ONE, TWO…

They all went away giggling.

When Coulson arrives, Fury is yelling them to go back to the kitchen, having almost all of the children in his arms and Natasha on his head. 

\- COULSOOON! MAKE THEM EAT THEIR FUCKING PORRIDGE!

\- Yes sir.

A very exhausted an angry Fury exits the tower and Coulson takes them in the kitchen, play game so they eat their foods. They are quit excited and Coulson takes them to the Aquarium to let that energy go out a bit, it’s not too late anyways. 

When they come back, Phil has Clint and Steve asleep in each arm, Natasha and Tony run after each other. Bruce is still licking his lollypop reading something.  
They arrive at the tower, look a movie.  
1 hour later, they sleep like baby.  
Coulson take them to their chambers and tuck them in their beds.

\- Phil…

\- Yes Steve?

\- … Can I have Bucky Bear?

\- Oh well, where it is?

The half-asleep Steve point a drawer. Coulson search in it, he lift clothes and finally found an old Teddy bear in the back of a drawer. He gives it to the sleeping blond.

\--------------

\- THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! Shouts Loki.

\- I forgot how adorable you were. Said Thor, trying to not smile too much.

\- How dare you!

\- Please Loki, we try to… Begins Odin.

\- TOO LONG!

\- Please Loki. Let us make a bargain. Have you ever enjoyed the midgardian’s activities without being questioned or having the displaced gaze from them? Ask Thor.

\- No, but what’s the point? Ask the god of mischief.

\- What about we spent the day together in their activities and let the time to father to find the way to put you adult again?

\- Trying to make us brother again. You are pitiful Thor.

\- You are a kid, with all the sentiments it brings, why not try to be happy for a day before or eternal quarrel begins again. Ask the god of thunder.

\- What will it bring to you?

\- You are my brother, spending a day happy with you is all I need.

\- …

\- Have you ever taste the Midgardians pop tarts Loki?

Of course, when they are at the amusement park, after many complaints from Loki for not wanting to be whit his brother, it’s the complete embarrassment from his brother behavior. He knew he should has stay in Asgard. At least the cotton candy was good.  
But everything change when Thor made him hop in a roller coaster. He had many many falls from kilometers in the air, being punch in every direction at different speed, but the roller coaster gives him chills. All the candy taste good and while passing in the street he gives a long gaze to the toys.  
Thor makes a broad smile.

\- How does it feel to be a kid again? 

\- Shut up. Why aren’t you?

\- I don’t know. But I’m sure you can pull off a trick, you’re the best at that.

For the first time in a long time, Thor has complimented him. Loki blushes a bit, he was a kid, all was getting him very easy.  
They went in a backstreet. Loki changed Thor into a kid.  
It’s been years they haven’t been at peace like that.

\-------------

\- It’s okay, you can say it.

\- You’re so cute! Said Mary-Jane.

\- Thank you. Answers Peter.

\- Can I hug you!?

\- Of course!

MJ hugs her tiny boyfriend and kisses his head.

\- If there is a villain… Ask Mj.

\- Well, I take my day off.

\- Hihihi.

\- Want to take a nap with me?

\- Yes!

\----------

\- Mommy, daddy, I’m hungry. Shouts Franklin.

To his surprise he found 4 other kids in the kitchen.

\- Hey who are you? Ask the young blond.

\- Franklin! My heart, come here and help me get the flour. Said the young blond girl.

\- Uh ok, but why?

\- I want to make cookie. Reed, start the oven.

\- MOM! DAD! UNCLE BEN, UNCLE JOHNNY? What happened? 

\- We don’t know, but we’re kid. Go get Val. Ask Ben.

Franklin rushes to his sister.

\- Val, Val! Wake up! Mom and dad are kids! Even Uncle Johnny and Ben.

\- Go to sleep…

\- Val!

Franklin pulls his sister out of bed and brings her to the kitchen.

\- Oh my!

\- We’re all kids! Said Franklin with a big smile.

\- Tag! Better run! Shouts Johnny.

The five other children run away giggling. They play in the entire house, Reed having the advantage because of the gadget he activates and his stretching power. They have to tell Sue it’s not hide and seek and she can’t be invisible.  
They crash in the living room and listen to the television. Finally when they are hungry, they try to make the cookie, but they end up putting flour everywhere. The H.E.R.B.I.E take care of it.  
After having comfort Susan of her failure to make cookie they command a pizza.  
They end up in the laboratory when they convince Mister Fantastic it’s ok to play here and Reed end up making explosion of all the colors, to be sure no one touch his other things.

Finally at the end of the night, it’s Franklin and Valeria that put their parents in bed. 

\- You two are marvelous to play with. Said Sue.

\- Love you Val, love you Franklin. Said Reed, half-asleep.

The two children go to the living room.

\- Don’t you think it’s time to go to bed? Ask Valeria to Ben and Johnny.

\- No, we’re going to make a sleepless night. First one who sleeps has to eat the weird orange juice Stretcho have made. Said Johnny.

\- Ha, you’re going to lose! Said Ben.

Franklin comes 30 minutes later and they are asleep, Johnny’s head on his friend shoulder.  
Val and Franklin manage to bring them to their chamber and they go in their chamber, where they sleep in the same bed.

\---------

\- Please master, I’m sure you can find a way. I’m sure it’s only temporary too! Said Brois.

-…

\- Can… Can I? Ask the heir.

\- Yes.

\- You are adorable! Said Kristoff ruffling his father’s hair.

\- Enough. Boris, we have no time to loose. I am most uncomfortable in this form. Said Doom.

 

A lot of servants has gather to see the young king, even if Victor loved the attention, he was still pretty weak and his armor aren’t made for this form.  
He rushes to his laboratory with old Boris and try to identify the magic that turned him like that.  
He found nothing and he shout of frustration.

\- Please master, come, I’ll make you a dish that your mother was making. Said Boris.

Kristoff chuckles at how his father tries to not eat his dishes in one bite.

\- Father, do you want we go out after. Is there anything you want to do as a child? It can be anywhere.

Victor gazes at his son intensely.

At the end of the day, even Kristoff is exhausted and while they are in the car to go to the airport and go back at the castle, his father has fall asleep in his arms. 

\--------------

\- …

\- …

\- Hahahaha! Never thought you were a redhead! Said Sin.

\- Shut up! Answers Johann.

\--------------

The X-men school was chaos right now.  
Everyone was kid, playing tag, painting the walls. Jean was trying to get a bit of order, but finally she had been distract when Scott gives her a flower bouquet, then Wolverine who gives her a flower crown. Then the two boys battle to hold her free hand (the other has the bouquet).  
The other X-men are trying to play a game and Storm decides that they should play “get the flag”.  
It’s a tight match.

When they are hungry, they try to make food, it failed, they don’t understand why, but mostly because the boy weren’t stopping from throwing food.  
They command something to eat, the delivery boy ask himself a lot of questions.  
They go in the park where a lot of parents go away to protect their children.  
The X-men end up cuddling and sleeping in a pile in the living room while “The Lion King “is playing.

Charles and Erik are in an old chalet, alone. They eat their hot soup before going to throw pebbles in the lake.  
It’s the twilight, they bathe and go in the chalet holding hands.  
Life is good.


End file.
